


Say the Word and I'll Be Yours

by walking_travesty



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, Cisgirl!Zayn, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dominance, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Louis is bicurious but it doesn't really matter, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Top Zayn, Vaginal Fingering, Zayn is just down for anything pretty much, dominant zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Admit it, you want to do unspeakable things to that bum,” Harry hums, not missing the way Zayn goes rigid beside him.</i><br/>-<br/>Or that one where Zayn kinda has a thing for Louis' arse and may or may not want to peg him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say the Word and I'll Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> It just happened honestly. 
> 
> Enjoy

“You’re looking.” 

“I’m not looking.” 

“You’re staring.” 

“I’m _not_ staring, Harry.” 

“Bullshit.” 

“ _Shut_ up,” Zayn hisses under her breath. She smacks Harry on the back of the head when he starts giggling. Louis looks over his shoulder at the two of them, the sweat on his forehead making his fringe stick to it. Zayn smiles brightly back at him, her eyes wandering down to his _glorious_ bum on their own accord. 

Louis turns his attention back to the football game, running down the field after the ball, “You have a problem, Zee,” Harry cackles beside her. Zayn glares in his direction, reaching out to twist his right nipple.She crosses her arms over her chest, huffing softly. 

“It’s not my fault Louis looks well fit in a football kit, H,” Zayn mumbles under her breath, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger, eyes carefully watching over Louis and the way his ass look in his football shorts. 

She bites her lip, pressing her thighs together when Louis’ bum jiggles. Yeah – _jiggles_. “You’re staring at it like it’s a piece of meat, Zayn,” Harry comments, pretending to be exasperated , “I swear to God, if you start drooling, I’m leaving.” Zayn rolls her eyes, ignoring the heat rising to her cheeks. 

“Well I mean, just _look_ at it, Harry,” Zayn says incredulously, biting her lip when she sees Louis sauntering away, hips swaying with every step. Harry rolls his eyes at his best friend, throwing an arm around her thin shoulders. 

“Admit it, you want to do unspeakable things to that bum,” Harry hums, not missing the way Zayn goes rigid beside him. Zayn looks up at him and then at Louis, fingers tapping anxiously in her lap. 

“It’s not that of a big deal, Haz,” Zayn says lowly, not looking him in the eye. Harry shakes his head, amused. 

“You’ve got it bad, Zee,” Zayn pushes him away, just as the crowd around them erupts in cheer. 

Everything was fine, it wasn’t that big of a deal. 

++ 

Okay, maybe it wasn’t fine and it actually was a pretty big deal. 

Zayn is squirming around in her chair, biting down groans whenever she sees Louis twist his hips this way and that. Yeah, Zayn’s got it bad. 

She didn’t realize it until after the football match had ended and the team decided to go out clubbing in celebration. Zayn wasn’t much of a dancer and after Louis’ repeated inquires to dance, he ended up leaving her at their table to go and dance with his team mates. 

And right now, Louis a sandwiched between two of his teammates and it’s making it very hard for Zayn to keep calm. Louis has his eyes closed, his head leaning back against Niall’s shoulder and his hands wrapped around Liam’s neck. They all look hot pressed up against each other and it’s making Zayn very turned on. 

Louis has his bum pressed against Niall’s crotch, their hips moving together with the beat of the song. Zayn thinks that she should be jealous at how close they were and the way their bodies were touching, but right now all she wants to do is touch herself. She slides her hands into her lap, spreading her legs slightly outward. She presses her fingers against her crotch, moaning when they press against her clit. She starts to rub off against her hand, can feel herself starting to soak through her panties. Her eyes are fixated on Louis and the way he grinds against Liam shamelessly. 

Louis always got a little slutty when there was alcohol buzzing in his system. 

He throws his head back, laughing at something Liam’s said and Zayn sees the way his adam’s apple bobs in his throat. Zayn is buzzing with arousal and she needs to get off _so_ fucking badly. Louis looks in her direction, raising an eyebrow at her when he sees the worked up expression on her face. 

She licks her lips, smirking back at Louis. He leans up to whisper into Liam’s ear before pulling away. He saunters over to her, pupils blown and lips obscenely red. He sits in her lap, legs on either side of her seat. He leans forward, capturing her lips in a filthy kiss. 

“I saw you watching me…” Louis breathes against Zayn’s lips, fingers pressing into Zayn’s hips. Zayn groans, nodding as she leans forward to press a kiss to his jaw. 

“You looked so sexy,” Zayn mumbles, hands moving on their own accord until they were settled on the small of Louis’ back. 

“Were you getting off?” Louis asks, sliding a hand down Zayn’s front until his fingers were pressed against her clit through her leggings. She squirms, exhaling heavily as she nods. Louis smirks, biting his lower lip. 

“‘Want you,” Zayn breathes, rocking her hips up subtly against Louis’ fingers, “Please.” Louis nods, getting up from Zayn’s lap. He grabs her hand, pulling her with him as they move through the crowd towards the door. 

Louis eats her out in the backseat of his car and Zayn comes within minutes. 

++

Zayn doesn’t know how to bring it up, but it’s the only thing that’s been on her mind. 

Sometimes, when she was bored at work, her mind would drift off. She starts thinking about comic books and video games she’s dying to play, and then her thoughts drift into Louis and his sensational ass. She daydreams about him sitting on her face, fingers twitching in her lap when she thinks of the beautiful noises he’d make with her tongue deep inside of him. 

She groans softly when she thinks about how phenomenal his ass would look riding her strap-on, his thighs trembling as she pounded into him. He’d beg so beautifully for more and Zayn would be more than willing to oblige.

Zayn has to excuse herself to go rub off in the bathroom with that particular thought. 

++

Two weeks later, Zayn can’t take it anymore. 

She reaches her tipping point when her and Louis are fooling around on the sofa, Louis ontop of her with his hands pinning her hips down. Zayn groans when she feels his lips brushing against her neck, biting her lip when Louis sucks a lovebite into her collarbone. Her hands move from his hair down his back. She keeps them there for a while, nails digging into the small of his back. 

Louis’ hand slides under her shirt, fingertips brushing against Zayn’s sensitive nipple. Zayn shivers at the contact, hands groping Louis’ arse. 

“Fuck,” Louis hisses, rolling his hips down into Zayn’s. Zayn’s head spins after, fingers kneading into the firm flesh on Louis’ ass. Louis growls against the column of Zayn’s throat when she digs her nails in particularly hard. 

“You like that, baby?” Zayn mumbles offhandedly, panting into Louis’ open mouth. Louis nods his head numbly, placing a sloppy kiss against her lips. 

“Feels good,” Louis whispers, fingers pinching Zayn’s right nipple. She tips her head back, a languid smile forming on her lips. Louis pushes against her hands and Zayn just can’t stop herself from asking the question. 

“You want me to fuck you? You want me to fuck your tight little ass?” Zayn groans, rocking her hips against Louis’, rubbing off on Louis’ erection. Louis breathes out a broken moan, hips grinding down into Zayn’s. 

“Y-You’d do that?” Louis asks after a moment, looking down at Zayn. His eyes are a dark blue, pupils dilated. Zayn nods lazily up at him, a coy smile forming on her lips. 

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot, actually,” Zayn admits, biting her lip. Louis raises an eyebrow down at her, a wide smile forming on his lips. 

“You want to fuck me?” Louis asks, not really looking for an answer as he leans down to kiss Zayn. She gets lost in the kiss, fingers sliding past the waistband of Louis’ jeans, gripping Louis’ bare ass. Louis arches his back at the contact and Zayn wants to fucking ruin him. 

“I wanna’ see you come on my cock, you’d look so gorgeous,” Zayn murmurs filthily, sucking Louis’ bottom lip into her mouth. Louis whines in the back of his throat, and the noise makes Zayn even more wet. “I already bought a strap-on-” 

“You what?” Louis chokes out in surprise, looking down at Zayn with wide, disbelieving eyes. Zayn blushes under the gaze, eyes glancing up toward the ceiling. 

“Yeah; ‘bought it last week.” She whispers, suddenly feeling like an exposed nerve under Louis’ gaze. Louis shakes his head fondly, placing his forehead against hers. 

“Fuck, you’re amazing,” Louis grins, grinding his hips down to prove his point. Zayn bites over a smirk, looking up at Louis. 

“You want me to?” Zayn asks, sharp teeth dragging against the side of Louis’ neck. Louis jumps at the contact, releasing a shuttering breath. He grinds his hips down again, cock hard and distracting rubbing against her cunt. For a split second, Zayn forgot about wanting to fuck Louis, her body aching for Louis to be inside of her and to fuck her into oblivion. 

“Yeah,” Louis breathes out after a moment, cheeks tinged pink. He gives Zayn a coy smile, tongue darting out to wet his lips. Zayn’s lips form a filthy grin, fingers skating across the skin of Louis’ back. 

“Fuck, I love you,” Zayn growls against Louis’ lips, pecking them quickly before she pushes Louis off of her. She grabs Louis by the wrist, leading them leading into their bedroom, swatting Louis’ hand away when he pinches her bum. 

When they get into the room, Zayn pushes Louis down onto the bed, leaning over him to press a kiss to his lips. Louis looks absolutely destroyed already and Zayn can’t wait to put her cock inside of him. 

“Stay right there, love, get yourself undressed while you wait.” Zayn mumbles, winking over her shoulder. A pitiful whimper falls from his lips, making Zayn smile. She pads her way into the closet. She turns on the light, bending down until she finds a black box. She makes quick work of taking off her clothes, taking off her shirt hastily. She makes a show of taking off her jeans, wiggling out of them slowly, making sure to bend over while she did. 

“Fuck, Zee,” She hears Louis groan behind her. A smug smile forms on her lips as she steps out of her jeans. She gives her arse a quick slap before stepping out of her underwear and putting them on her pile of clothes. She bends down, taking the lid off of the box. She takes the strap on out of the box, feeling the soft, smooth, synthetic skin. She made sure to buy one that was decently sized and wouldn’t hurt him in the process. She grins to herself when she remembers that this is the first time Louis’ ever had a dick up his arse. Albeit, a fake dick, but a dick nonetheless.She steps into the harness, making sure to buckle it into position around her hips and thighs once it’s on. She rubs at the head of her cock; excited to try it out. 

“Are you ready for me, babe?” Zayn calls over her shoulder, tying her hair up into a ponytail. She turns around when she hears him moans, her mouth going dry at what she saw. Louis was jacking himself off lazily,his feet planted on the bed. But what caught Zayn’s eye the most was the fact that he already had one finger worked inside of himself. “Fuck, Lou,” Zayn breathes, her fingers itching to press against her clit. Louis whines offhandedly, lifting his head up from the mattress. He spreads his legs farther apart, giving Zayn a shy smile. 

“I couldn’t help myself,” Louis breathes, moaning when he presses his finger deeper, “Feels so good.” Zayn groans under her breath, walking over towards the bed. She crawls onto the bed, kneeling right beside Louis’ bended knees as she skates a finger lightly acorss the skin of his thigh.  
“Do you do this a lot?” Zayn asks, trying to keep an innocent tone. Louis moans in response, the hand he was wanking with stopping to grip Zayn’s hip. He bites his lip, breathing heavily as he pushes a second finger into himself. 

“When you’re not home,” Louis breathes, moaning loudly when Zayn reaches out to grip his cock. Her breathing starts to change, eyes raking over Louis’ body. He was gorgeous likes this; chest heaving as he plunged two lubed fingers into himself, his hips grinding down ever so often. 

“That’s so sexy, baby,” Zayn moans under her breath, leaning over to presses her lips against Louis’. Louis reacts on contact, the hand grabbing her waist moving up to press against the back of her head. He kissed sloppily into her mouth, pulling at her ponytail in the process. “Shit,” Zayn whines, loving how Louis knows just how she likes it. Louis whines high in his throat, pushing down on his hand as he continues to fuck himself. 

“Zayn,” He breathes against her lips, licking against her mouth. Zayn gives him a filthy smirk, teeth scraping against Louis’ chin, “Fuck me.” Zayn moves her hips forward at the words, her thighs starting to shake at the thought. She nods her head wordlessly, leaving kisses down the side of Louis’ neck. She moves until she’s sat between his legs, groaning when she pulls at his wrist until his fingers are out in the open. Louis whines at the lost, his legs falling even wider apart. Zayn finds the bottle of lube he was using and coats a few of her fingers with it. She rubs the rim of his arse, biting her lip at the moan Louis releases. 

“Gonna’ fuck you a bit, wanna feel you around my fingers,” Zayn mumbles, sliding in two of her fingers. Louis gasps, his hips grinding down against Zayn’s fingers. Zayn has never felt so turned on in her life. Her head feels heavy and her eyes lidded as she pushes her fingers in experimentally. She crooks them upward, smirking at the near hysterical reaction it gets out of Louis. 

“Fuck,” Louis hisses loudly, his hands gripping at their bed sheets. Zayn keeps trying to hit that spot inside of him, adding a third finger until Louis is a shaking, panting mess before her. 

“Making me so wet, lovely,” Zayn breathes, sucking on her bottom lip, “Can’t wait to see you on my cock.” Louis’ entire body twitches at the mention of a cock. 

“ _Fuck_ , please, Zayn,” Louis mumbles incoherently, lost in the pleasure, “I wanna’ come around your cock.” He whines. Zayn takes out her fingers sharply at that, fumbling around with the lube. She pours a generous amount of lube into her hand, slicking up her cock until it was glistening in the setting sunlight pouring through the blinds of the window to the right. She places the head of her strap-on against Louis’ hole, taking a shuddering breath as she pushes it in slowly. Louis goes rigid; mouth hanging open in a silent moan as Zayn fills him up. Zayn has to close her eyes once her hips are settling against Louis’ bum. She couldn’t feel how tightly clenched Louis was around her cock, but she could definitely feel the back of the toy rubbing against her clit and it forced a weak moan from her lips. 

“Bet you feel incredible, dove,” Zayn groans, attempting to move her hips, “So lovely around my cock.” Louis grunts in return, legs twitching ever so often. Zayn eventually gains control again, pulling out of Louis slowly. She shoves back in without warning, punching a whine from Louis’ mouth. 

“Shit,” Louis grits, his hand flying down blindly to grab his cock. Zayn giggles in a breathy tone, fucking Louis hard and fast. She slaps away his hand, grabbing onto his knees as she grinds into him. 

“No hands; want you to come untouched,” Zayn breathes heavily, nearly blacking out at how good it feels to have the rough material of the harness rub against her cunt. Louis chokes out a sob, his chest, neck, and face pink with exertion. Zayn eventually slows down, pulling out of Louis carefully. 

“Turn around for me, love; hands and knees,” She pants. Louis groans softly, eventually complying as he turns onto his front before pushing himself up. Zayn can see how open Louis’ hole is from this angle and it makes Zayn want to absolutely ruin him. She puts a hand on the small of his back, liking the way Louis arches his back without a second though. “Have you done this before? You’re arching your back so perfectly for me right now.” She teases, scraping her nails down his back. Louis emits a strangled moan, his bum perking up further. 

“Please fuck me,” Louis whines, pressing his arse against Zayn’s dick. Zayn huffs out a laugh, moaning at the way she slides back in with little resistance. 

“Such a slut for me, aren’t you, Lou?” Zayn groans, grabbing Louis’ hips, “So desperate for a cock in your arse, hm?” She laughs at the whine that escaped his lips, pulling Louis back until she can fuck him slow and deep. 

“ _Shit_ , oh my fu-” Louis breathes out lowly, burying his head into the sheets when Zayn’s cock brushes against his prostate. 

Zayn smacks him hard on the arse, fucking harder into Louis again, “You like that, Lou? Do you like when a cock is deep inside of you?” Louis lets his head hang between his shoulders, panting wildly as he gets closer to his orgasm. Zayn fucks into him harder when she doesn’t get an answer. “I bet you’ve wanted this for the longest time, hm? How long have you wanted this?” Louis releases a guttural groan, Zayn getting even more worked up as Louis starts to come undone. 

“ ‘m so close,” Louis mumbles, throwing his head back when Zayn spanks him again. 

“Are you gonna’ come? Are you gonna’ come with a dick up your arse, love?” Zayn pants, moaning as she feels the tug of her own orgasm coming along, “Bet I’m not the only one you want fucking you, hm? I saw the way you grinded against Niall. I bet you were so needy for his cock, right? Liam’s too? I bet you want them both to hold you down and - “ 

“ _Fuck!_ ,” Louis shouts, his voice cracking at the end as he comes onto the bed. He shakes as he rides out his orgasm, still fucking himself on Zayn’s strap-on. Zayn stops her rhythm, letting Louis fuck himself as he pleased. She finally pulls out when Louis collapses onto the bed, groaning pitifully. 

Zayn gets her breathing under control as she falls into place next to him, closing her eyes. She rests for a few moments, finally realizing how achingly turned on she is. She pouts to herself, whining as she spreads her legs. She’s surprised to see how wet she is, it nearly running down her legs. 

“Shit,” Zayn mumbles under her breath as she tries to loosen one of the straps on her harness. She slips her hand down once it’s loose enough, moaning loudly when she slides a finger into herself. 

“Let me eat you out, babe,” Louis groans from the spot next to her. Zayn startles at the voice, nearly forgetting he was there in the process of rubbing off. Zayn pouts as she nods, clumsily pulling the strap-on the rest of the way off. Zayn widens her legs, beckoning Louis closer with her finger. Louis shakes his head, smirking at her tiredly. “No, babe, I want you to sit on my face,” Zayn takes a shuddering breath once he says it, closing her eyes and pressing her thighs together. 

“Fuck, Louis,” Zayn moans, pulling herself up. Louis lays flat on his back, grabbing for Zayn to get closer. She swings a leg over his head, knees on either side of his head. She looks down, shaking when she sees the hungry look in his eyes. 

“So perfect,” He mumbles, grabbing Zayn by the hips. He guides her down until he can lick his way into her cunt. She moans loudly, settling more on his face. She grinds her hips down, loving the way Louis doesn’t relent as he sucks on her clit one moment and then mouths and kisses and licks her cunt until she’s panting. 

“I’m gonna’ come, I’m gonna’ come, I’m -” Zayn stills as she finally gets pushed over the edge, her fingers buried into Louis’ hair, hanging on for dear life. Louis sucks at her clit through it, moaning around it as she rides out her orgasm. She shudders at the action once she comes down, her clit too sensitive to be touched. She falls onto her side, huffing heavily. “I think you just fucked my brains out,” Zayn groans, smiling at the laugh Louis emits. 

“You’re telling me,” Louis says softly, turning onto his side, “I’ve never came that hard in my life,” Louis laughs breathlessly. Zayn smirks, turning her head to look over at him. He looked so blissfully satisfied; almost like he was glowing. Zayn doesn’t think she’s ever loved someone as much as she loves Louis. 

“Thank you for letting me do...that,” Zayn mumbles, shrugging her shoulders. Louis snorts, reaching over to grab her waist. He pulls her in until they were chest to chest. Louis leans down to press a kiss to Zayn’s mouth, smiling as he does so. 

“Feel free to do that any time,” Louis says, smirking as he pinches Zayn’s side. Zayn laughs, wiggling an eyebrow at him. She yawns softly, suddenly struggling to keep her eyes open. 

“I love you,” Zayn breathes, leaning into kiss Louis again. She shuts her eyes, groaning when Louis’ hold on her waist tightens. 

“I love you too.” 

++

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment, I love hearing feedback! Kudos are very much appreciated! 
> 
> Tumblr | [angelic-lilo](http://www.angelic-lilo.tumblr.com)


End file.
